Opposites Attract
by 3781
Summary: When Starkiller killed Master Shaak Ti, he thought he was ready to fight the Emperor. But when his Master ordered him to kill Master Yoda, he knew he was in for a wild ride. And now he is transported to a planet in the Milky Way galaxy where the history of the galaxy is now just a movie. When he finds an apprentice, by the name of Harry Potter, he just tries to hang onto his hat.


CHAPTER 1  
Sith Apprentice

Starkiller trudged through the swampy muck that covered most of Dagobah. He was really starting to wish that Shaak Ti had been the last Jedi he had to destroy, but no, his Master insisted that he rise above the Emperor's achievements and kill the renowned Master Yoda. And of course, that cursed Jedi just _had_ to pick a swamp planet on which to hide from the Empire. Why couldn't he have chosen a desert planet, or better yet, in a place like Bespin, where there wouldn't be a lot of trouble in tracking him down.

 _Curse those Jedi and their bloody planet choices,_ Starkiller thought bitterly.

Just as Starkiller was about to give up hope, he sensed a powerful disturbance in the Force. At once, he knew he had found the Jedi.

Being careful not to make a sound, Starkiller ignited his crimson-blade lightsaber, and crept towards what looked like an old mud hut. As he approached ever so slightly closer, he stepped on a twig and a crack echoed throughout the area. Starkiller winced, knowing that the element of surprise was lost.

"Easier, if your target were not behind you, it would be."

Starkiller spun around, raising his lightsaber as he did, just in time to deflect the small green blade that came whizzing towards him. The blade circled back around to where it had been thrown, and Starkiller at last laid his eyes upon the famed Jedi Master. He had seen many holo-recordings of the fight in the Senate Chambers between the Emperor and the Jedi, but had never expected the Jedi to look so much like a - like a puppet.

But the Jedi didn't give him long to get a good look at him, as the short being immediately leapt into action. Yoda began executing fast, acrobatic flips and turns so quickly that it took all of Starkiller's skill just to stay alive. The old Master tried to strike at him from above, but Starkiller, seeing an opening, quickly Force pushed Yoda away. Yoda landed on the roof of the hut, before Starkiller gripped him with the Force, threw him into a tree and shot Force lightning at him.

Yoda raised his arms to absorb the lightning, but it just kept on coming and Starkiller kept on advancing. The lightning was beginning to get painful even for Starkiller. As Starkiller shot more lightning from his fingertips, a massive explosion of energy and light erupted from the lightning. When the flash was gone, Starkiller and Yoda had vanished from the galaxy forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet Earth, a young boy of about six, nearly seven, years of age was being beaten by a man as fat as a walrus. The man was red-faced and was yelling indignantly about broken plates.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK ONE OF OUR NEW PLATES!" the walrus man shouted. "YOUR AUNT AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, FOOD ON THE TABLE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!"

"I didn't mean to do it, Uncle Vernon." the young boy cried. "Dudley pushed me from behind."

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY SON OF SUCH THINGS!" Vernon screamed, stomping on the boy's chest. The satisfying sound of bones cracking filled the walrus man with pleasure, but it didn't dare stop his rage. "I SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! AND MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED SOME MANNERS!"

Uncle Vernon raised a fist, aimed at the boy's face and the boy knew no more.

* * *

When the young boy, commonly known as Harry Potter, came back to consciousness, he found he was in his room. Well, room wasn't really the correct word. It was more like a cupboard. Maybe because it was a cupboard. The cupboard under the stairs.

As the clocked ticked midnight to signify his turning of seven, Harry moaned, "I wish I could somehow get away from here." before passing out from the pain again.

Little did he know, that outside at the moment, the moon passed into the shadow of the Earth, causing a lunar eclipse. Unbeknownst to Harry, lunar eclipses were magical things, and his wish was just about to be answered, but not in the way that he expected it.

* * *

A bright flash of white light blazed inside the residence of number four, Privet Drive, and the once-thought-to-be-dead Starkiller appeared, disorientated from his fight with Yoda. As soon as he stopped seeing stars, he sent out a probe with the Force to find out if there were any life-forms in this _strange_ building. He was surprised to find that there was, and it was emitting from a cupboard.

 _How strange,_ he thought.

He used telekinesis to open up the door, and was surprised to find a young boy moaning in his sleep. What was more, Starkiller could literally feel the power of the Force flowing from him. In an instant, Starkiller's mind was made up. He would take this young Force-sensitive and train him to be his apprentice.

Before he could do anything, a thumping came from the upper floor and a fat human lumbered down the stairs. The man's piggy eyes narrowed at Starkiller, and before the apprentice could do anything, the man spoke.

"Who are you?" the man inquired. "And more importantly, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"My name is Starkiller, and I just appeared here during a fight with Jedi Master Yoda." Starkiller supplied.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." the man replied, snarling as he did. "Get out of my house before I get my shotgun."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yeah, kinda." the man said stupidly.

"Then, sorry about this." Starkiller said, igniting his lightsaber. In one quick move, he had stabbed the man in the chest, with the crimson blade protruding through his back. The man fell down to the floor dead.

Lights began to turn on upstairs, so Starkiller, not wanting to extinguish any more lives, picked up the young boy and raced out of the building before anyone could say 'Emperor's underwear'.

* * *

Harry woke up in a strange room. It looked a bit like a starship that he'd seen from the _Star Wars_ movies, but that was impossible. As he looked around the room, he noticed a young man standing in the corner of the room. After a minute, Harry finally got the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darth Starkiller." the man answered. "I rescued you from that _obviously_ abusive guardian of yours. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Harry replied. "What is this place? Why am I here?"

"This is my personal starship, the _Rogue Shadow_." Starkiller responded. "You are here because I see that you have potential. Potential to become the most powerful person to ever walk the galaxy. And I shall stand next to you as your Master, your teacher."

"What's in it for me?" Harry inquired, his brain going a million miles per hour. "Why should I become your _apprentice_ , is it?"

"Because, if you become my apprentice, you would be able to have anything you've ever dreamed of having. Power, respect, fame and _love_."

Harry considered this for a moment, before quickly making up his decision.

"I will do it."

"Then kneel before me."

Harry got up from a little medical bed that he was lying upon, and knelt before the man.

"Now say, 'I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith'." Starkiller ordered.

"I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith." Harry repeated.

"Good." Starkiller praised. "Henceforth and forever more, you shall be known as Darth Vis."

"Rise, my apprentice."

* * *

 **For those of you who do not know, vis is the Latin word for power. So Harry's Sith name is literally Darth Power.**

 **Please review, if you want more of this adventure.**


End file.
